Awesome Challenges You've Never Seen On Fanfiction!
by Vlad Dracula the Impaler
Summary: Just a bunch of challenges I've either never seen or have never seen done well. Check them out. Some are pretty cool if I do say so myself.


**Vlad Dracula the Impaler: **Alright everyone I've got some new challenges for you. And honestly I cant believe that no one has thought of these before.

**Challenge 1:** Naruto gains the eyes of Madara Uchiha instead of Nagato. Now I don't have many guidelines for this challenge other then it should be a Naruto with a completely different personality then canon as well as a lot more power. You can set the time around whenever you like. One of my personal ideas was that he got them at a very young age but his ninjutsu was sealed only to be used when a higher ranked ninja released the seal, thus leaving him with the taijutsu, kenjutsu, and genjutsu of Madara.

**Challenge 2:** Naruto with the lightning armor, jutsu, and durability of the 3rd Raikage. This one pretty much speaks for itself. You can do this any way you like with having him in the Cloud village, Leaf village, or any other village you can think of. All I ask is that you do it justice and make Naruto not a pussy.

**Challenge 3:** Naruto gains the ability to summon and transform into all 9 bijuu. Now this can happen in any number of ways. One is that after they give Naruto their chakra in the manga, another is that they are all sealed into him from an outside source, the possibilities are great. So have fun with that one. My only requirement is that you use all 9 of the bijuu featured in the actual series. An additional option for this challenge is that Naruto gains the ability to summon all chakra beasts/demons. This would include the zero tails, the ultimate summoning animal, any of them you can think of. No summoning animals from the original contracts like toads or snakes though.

**Challenge 4:** Naruto with the powers of Janemba from Dragonball Z. Now this one you can pretty much go whichever way you want its very open so have fun with it.

**Challenge 5:** Naruto becomes the Juubi. Now I only have one requirement for this one. IT CANNOT BE A GIANT TEN TAILED GOLDEN FOX! I cannot stress this enough. I'm tired of this as its all over the damn place and completely unoriginal at this point. I want you to use your creative mind and make something completely unique and all your own. Too many people use the same thing over and over again so its time for you to think about it and create something totally new. My only design stipulation is that it must incorporate the eye of the Juubi into the body somewhere. This can be split up between two eyes, be a Cyclops, use it as a third eye, whatever you want to do as long as it is incorporated somehow. Other then that go nuts with it.

**Challenge 6:** Naruto himself becomes reanimated with the Edo Tensei. I honestly cannot believe this idea has not been done yet. This has a lot of promise to it of being a really cool story. Now this again can be done in a vast veriaty of ways. It could have been an experiment by Orochimaru to test out the Edo Tensei, dead beforehand and reanimated at some point, whatever you want. BUT! He must be powerful in some way. Unequaled in at least one field. Now he can learn that way after he is reanimated or before. Honestly whatever you do with this is gonna be pretty awesome either way.

**Challenge 7:** Naruto gains one or both of Obito's or Itachi's eyes. I have no requirements for this other then "Do it justice".

Now with all of these ideas you can make them crossovers or set in the Naruto universe or whatever. I am also completely willing to bounce ideas off with someone if they are interested so by all means PM me and I'll help you out with whatever you need help with. I only have a few rules when doing these challenges. One is grammer. No one will want to read it if it looks like a kindergartner did it. So either get a beta or really practice and proof read your work. Another is originality. Don't make Naruto's personality exactly like another person and create your own attacks, names, and appearences. Writing is about expressing yourself so really let your creative mind flow. Another rule. DONT CHANGE NARUTO'S NAME! If you want a different name then create an OC. Don't change a name that is already there and has nothing wrong with it. An alias is completely acceptable. But DO NOT change his birth name. Other then that have fun with it, don't stress about reviews or pairings or deadlines or just anything stupid like that. Go about it at your own pace and just do what you can to get your own personal ideas onto paper. And if you do see something that you just think "Wow that is so awesome I want to use that" then I want you to, if you can, ask the person if you can use it and on your fanfiction label where it is from. Your just going to bring all kinds of hell down on you for copying someone else and pretending it was your own work.

**Also if you can let me know when you put it up so I can read it!**


End file.
